


Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

by Lena013



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Banter, Ghosts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, er - Freeform, sabolu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У Эйса были вопросы.Version in English.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

У Эйса были вопросы. На самом деле, _очень_ много вопросов. Начиная от: «где там дверь на тот свет?», заканчивая: «Луффи, ты ведь не станешь этого делать, правда?» — конечно, ему никто не отвечал и, спустя пять стадий принятия, не спешил отвечать.

У Эйса было много вопросов к Сабо. Где-то на целый океан больше, чем к мирозданию. Но главный, безусловный:

— **Какого чёрта ты творишь?!** — несмотря на искреннее желание, чтобы его крик прямо в ухо услышали, результат был нулевой. Другого и не следовало ожидать. _Но Эйсу ~~жизненно~~ посмертно необходимо, чтобы его услышали._

Эйс правда любил своих братьев — больше всего на свете, можете не сомневаться — но иногда Огненный Кулак считал, что они творят дичь. Обычно раздельную, никак не связанную между собой и не пересекающуюся в диапазоне трёх морей, но дичь.

Так что да, у Эйса был повод для негодования, с попыткой вытащить себе глаза и крика в пустоту.

Эйс не знает, что, как и где он проморгал, но — _блядь, Сабо, только умри и я сам тебя убью!_ — по какой-то причине его враз отупевшие братья решили променять девчонок на… скрепя сердцем-которого-нет-в-разорванной-груди он был бы согласен **даже** на ёбаного Хирурга, но нет же! Они решили довольствоваться друг другом!

У Эйса всегда были особые отношения с Госпожой Фортуной, а потому и узнал он об этом специфически _удачным_ моментом. Эйс появился в каюте младшего брата ровно в тот момент, когда на оном оставались шорты, а Сабо был в рубашке, что по меркам этого разодетого, как на севере, аристократа с замашками революционера, считай, почти голым! Сабо решил невольно добить призрак-брата и полез к Луффи с самым непристойным поцелуем, который пират только видел! Если мозг Эйс и имел шанс по-настоящему взорваться, то сейчас была подходящая возможность.

Эйсу плохо, ему нужно выпить, но призрачного саке не завалялось в радиусе измерения, поэтому приходится довольствоваться несвойственным стойкой натуре самобичеванием.

_Дайте ему это забыть, пожалуйста._

— Я так скучал, Сабо! — радостный голос Луффи врезается в израненный разум, но наученный горьким опытом Эйс не спешит поворачиваться к предстоящей картине. Хотя, что может быть страшного на палубе в присутствии команды?

Эйс вам ответит — _взгляды!_ После появления контекста, **не** замечать стало невозможно. У Сабо всегда были такие тёмные глаза? А, это зрачок расширился — Эйсу захотелось выпить вновь, пока он не вспомнил, что всё ещё призрак. А Луффи, наивный милый Луффи, ничего не замечает, жмётся в объятиях крепче, доверчивей — _и ничто не способно переубедить Эйса в обратном._

Эйс во всём винит Сабо, как самого старшего, сознательного, разумного и ответственного — _Луффи слишком чист для обвинений в подобном, иной точки зрения не существует._

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — отвечает Сабо каким-то излишне заговорщеским тоном. Эйс даже не мог себе представить, что Сабо может _так_ произносить обычные фразы! И он бы прекрасно обошёлся без этого знания даже в посмертии.

Эйс в смятении смотрит на команду младшего брата, то ли там все слепые, то ли профессиональные актёры, которые изображают предельно правдоподобный вид «ничего не замечаю, я тупое брёвнышко».

У Эйса дёрнулся глаз и вырвалось с десяток грязных ругательств, когда рука Сабо крайне плавно съехала на чужую поясницу.

До своей смерти и внезапным открытиям, Эйс никогда не думал, что можно кого-то любить и желать убить одновременно.

Эйс не то, что бы не желает счастья своим братьям или осуждает их — _но да, Эйс их осуждает._ Потому что: _ну какого чёрта?!_ Из всех людей, женщин и мужчин, всех возрастов и рас — почему они решили быть вместе, может кто-то ему объяснить?! Где, в какой момент, он упустил образование и предпосылки к такому развитию событий?

Эйс уверен, что у призраков может быть головная боль и никто не разубедит его в обратном.

— Хэй, Сабо, пошли в каюту, я тебе покажу кое-что, — весело подмигнул Луффи и утащил брата за руку с палубы.

Эйс попытался утопиться. В шестой раз за последний месяц. Всё ещё не выходит.

Быть мёртвым — отстой.


End file.
